eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
Admins
Administrators are active and regular contributors who have access to technical features that help with maintenance of the EQ2i site. They can protect and delete pages, block other editors, and undo these actions as well. They are equipped with a few more tools to do some chores that would potentially be harmful if everyone were entrusted with them. If you need help from any admin regarding a specific page, put on the page in question. If you need to communicate with a specific admin, please put your msg on their Talk page (go to their user page by clicking their name, below, then click discussion). The EQ2i Admins Active Admins *Kodia - (Tome Keeper, Lore Mistress and Head Librarian) *Chillispike - (Master of De Leet) *Lordebon - (New breaker of code'y things) *Xinturaia - (EQ2i housekeeper) Daybreak Admins As part of the "Official Daybreak Wiki" project, we've added a few Daybreak people as admins. There are some parts of the site (mostly stats related, dont worry) that are only visible to admins, and Daybreak does love their stats. These admins are also around in case of super emergency things like, in case we're not around, but generally let us do our thing, and work with us. Please treat them with the same respect as any other admin. *Yaviey - Jennifer "Yaviey" Bridges, Official Wikis Project Manager *Luperza - Margaret "Luperza" Krohn, Community Manager for EQ2 What Admins Can Help With The wiki software has a few important features that are restricted. Of those restricted features, administrators have access to the following. Protecting pages * Edit the Main Page and other protected pages. You can suggest changes at Talk:Main Page. The main page used to receive a lot of vandalism; protecting it is an unfortunate compromise to keep our site free from random abuse. * Protect and unprotect pages, with different kinds of protection against editing by certain classes of users, and page moving. Pages are generally protected rarely and temporarily. Deleting and undeleting * Delete pages, including images, and their history. * View and restore deleted pages, including images, and their history. Blocking and unblocking * Block IP addresses, IP ranges, and user accounts, for a specific time or indefinitely. * Unblock IP addresses, IP ranges, and user accounts. * See for currently blocked addresses and usernames. Reverting *Revert pages quickly. Any user (logged-in or not) can revert a page to an earlier version. Administrators have a faster, automated reversion tool to help them revert vandalism. When looking at a user's contributions, a link that looks like: rollback – appears next to edits that are at the top of the edit history. Clicking on the link reverts to the last edit not authored by that user, with an edit summary of (Reverted edits by X to last version by Y) and marks it as a minor change. What admins CAN'T do *change your password or get any password or user information for you **''if you forgot your password visit wikia forgot password'' *forward to or otherwise change information on other sites that we link to (for example, if there's a correct map coordinate at EQ2i, but EQ2maps is incorrect) *help you fix your computer *help you finish a quest in game Category:EQ2i Admins